


Distractions

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Richards (from the One Dimension Away Universe) tries to get his husband to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Kink Meme V.2.

“You know, when I told you that you needed to have some fun, this wasn’t what I had in mind.” Jack Richards stood, leaning on the doorframe to Reed’s lab.

 

Reed looked up from the screens in front of him and couldn’t quite stop the smile that always took over his face when he saw the subtle impatience in Jack’s eyes. His husband— the man who had shown him how much more there was to the world than math, science and the million thoughts spinning in his head— had learned a certain amount of patience over the years, but not much. “I’m sorry, I won’t be much longer. I promise.”

 

“You already said that… two hours ago.” Reed had turned back to the screens and missed the smirk that played across Jack’s face. “Am I going to have to come in there and convince you?”

 

“Hmm? Sorry, what? I… wha… what are you doing?” Reed barely let out the bit of a laugh that bubbled up his throat as Jack moved in behind him and pressed a warm kiss to his neck.

 

“I’m distracting you.” He <i>felt</i> the smirk that spoke of the smart ass Jack truly was and had been for years before Reed finally gave in to his insistence that no, he wasn’t too young to know what he was talking about and yes, he was serious. “Come on,” His kisses moved up near Reed’s ear. “Prove Ben right.”

 

“What?”

 

“How many times has he said I’m a bad influence?”

 

Reed chuckled. “This year? 7, 852.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“It’s only slightly higher than the number of times Susan has called me a dirty old man.”

 

Jack grinned. “So prove her right too.” His hands slid down from Reed’s shoulders and across his chest. “Don’t make me a math widower, Reed.”

 

“It’s not math, it’s…”

  
“I really don’t care.” Jack finally spun Reed’s chair around and kissed him deeply, not taking the time he usually did to slowly pull Reed’s attention away from whatever he was doing. “What’s it going to take to get you to bed tonight?” He licked his lips and kissed Reed again before he had a chance to answer. All thoughts of dimensional abnormalities or anything else melted away when an almost too warm hand cupped him through his tights. “Come on, how many geniuses have hot blonds begging them to come to bed and do all sort of naughty things to them?”

 

“Well, I’m fairly sure Tony…”

 

“Not the point I was trying to make, lover.” Jack reached for the top drawer on Reed’s desk, knowing exactly where to look to find what he wanted. “My point is I want you to fuck me.”

 

“I never would have guessed.”

 

“Oh, sarcasm now?” Jack smiled. “Guess the old dog can learn a new trick.”

 

Reed reached out, pulling Jack closer. “I seem to remember you being rather fond of the old tricks too.” His hands rested on Jack’s hips for a moment before he slipped them around and cupped his ass. “Is that all you came in here for tonight?” He smiled. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

 

Jack’s eyes flickered closed and he moaned as Reed’s grip tightened. “You always need specifics, right?”

 

Reed nodded, remembering the first time he’d asked such a question. It seemed so long ago, and he’d honestly needed the direction then. Now, he knew every inch to touch, every small little whimper that told him to stop or keep going. Now he asked for specifics because he knew that tell him what he wanted would get hot enough, and keep him there long enough to let Reed make love to him the way he wanted to. “Tell me.”

 

Jack’s hands moved without much though, stripping off the tights he was wearing. His voice was already a little breathy and he slowly started to stroke himself as he spoke. “I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. I want you to suck my cock. And I want you to make me come so hard I pass out.” He stood before Reed, gorgeously naked and ready. “So, what do you say, baby? Think you can manage that?”

 

Reed shed his own tights with a little less flair before wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him. “I’ll do my best.” He smiled again. “Turn around.” A soft kiss passed between them before Jack did just that, pressing tight against Reed and driving a groan from him.

 

Reed reached for Jack’s hand, taking the small bottle of lube he’d gotten from the desk drawer from him and coating his erection. He leaned in, slimming himself down as he gently pressed against Jack’s ass. As he started to slip in, both men groaned. After so long, Reed had catalogued Jack’s limits, knew how quickly he could stretch his lover, how long it took on average for Jack to be completely ready for him. His powers allowed him a unique ability to be inside his lover from the start. “Reed… oh god….”

 

Reed let himself expand inside Jack as he pressed kisses to his shoulders. “This is amazing, have I told you that lately?” His breath caught as filled his husband a little more. “You are amazing.”

 

Minutes passed slowly. The lab filled with the soft groans and gasps that let Reed know when Jack wanted more. “Please, god… Reed, I’m… please…” Jack cried out a moment later when the head of Reed’s cock pressed against his prostate. “Fuck…” the breathy curse was another time worn sign for Reed. “Just… Reed… _move already_!”

 

He shifted his hips and gently rocked against Jack for a moment as he kissed along his neck again. As his pace sped, he stretched around his lover, kissing him deeply as he filled him. Jack’s pupils were blown wide by then, his skin flushed. “You wanted something else, didn’t you?”

 

The blond nodded. “Yeah… yeah, please… god, Reed if you don’t soon…” He groaned; his hands white knuckled on the edge of the desk.

 

Reed pressed kisses along his throat, and pulled back his thrusts a little. Near constant prostate stimulation would end this far too soon. He’d carefully studied that over the years too. “You are beautiful like this.” He whispered against Jack’s chest as he continued to kiss down his body. He nuzzled for a moment against the golden curls just above his target as Jack’s fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on.

 

A nonsensical string of curses left Jack’s mouth as Reed’s lips closed around his cock. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He pressed his hips back against Reed’s, trying to get him to move deeper again. Reed took the hint, for once not making Jack scream out what he wanted on the edge of his climax, though that generally got quite the response from Reed’s own body. But his control was already hanging by a thread, and he wasn’t quite ready to give it up yet.

 

“Harder… please…” Jack pressed back into each thrust and groaned as Reed’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock. “I’m so close…” It was all the warning Reed needed as he pressed deep into Jack’s body and the blond screamed, his body tensing and his spine bowing as he spilled himself down Reed’s throat.

 

Reed swallowed, as he always did, licking his lover clean as he continued to drive into him, forcing small whimpers and after shocks through his body. Reed pulled back. Watching Jack tremble and moan never failed to get a reaction. “So beautiful…” He claimed his husband’s lips and Jack swallowed his moans as Reed came deep inside him.

 

When they could breathe again, they pulled apart. Jack tried to straighten himself up a little. “So, what were you working on?”

 

“Nothing important.” Reed turned off the monitors and pulled Jack into a kiss. Whatever dimensional abnormalities were out there would still be there in the morning. It wasn’t as if the world was going to end right this very moment. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
